Bella Swan: Spy
by bookjumper
Summary: Bella is 143 years old and doesn't look a day over 15. She is immortal. Bella never gets sick or tired, heals exceptionally fast and can change her appearance on willpower alone. Now as is Britain's top spy and secret weapon, Bella is sent to a high school in Florida. Her task is to befriend Edward Cullen and steal back sensitive information that may just change her life forever.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

**Hello all. This story is actually the first 5 chapters to my novel. I have condensed them in to around 3000 words. My novel uses character named Madeline and Blake. If one of those character is mentioned in the story please inform me. I will be posting the lengthened version of these chapters in the next month. For those of you who have already read the story, I tried to fix all the mistakes, and added a little bit at the end.**

Bells blare in my ear signaling the start of class. The bells stop. The ringing remains. I moan. God, I hate high school. How many times have I been here. Ten? Eleven? Being a secret agent and all, you might think I could skip high school. But oh, no. The SIS just _had_ to send me to spy on 15 year old children despite my protests. I have been a spy for 63 years, and yet I still have no say over what missions I go on. I remember that conversation well.

_I stalk into the room, my arms crossed and eyebrows raised. Jamie, my boss just smiles. "Good day Isabella. Please, have a seat." I remain standing with my usual indifference plastered on my face. "Very well," she says. Jamie hands me a manila folder. "You will be going to a high school in Florida where you will find the target Edward Cullen going to school." I open my mouth to protest, but she cuts me off. "His father is a CIA agent that we suspect has information on our agency. You will need to befriend _Edward _and get the information before it goes to America's government." I look up from the file and glare at Jamie._

"_Send a different agent," I snap._

_This time Jamie sighs, " Isabella, we need you to do this."_

"_No, you do not. This is a simple case. Send Ralph or Gwen."_

_Anger and frustration starts to build in Jamie's eyes. "This is anything but a simple case. You are the only one qualified for it. Besides, you never age." Jamie's eyes soften a fraction. "Bella, this case is very important. If that information gets out, the US potentially will have the power to bring down Britain. You are the only agent I trust with this."_

And that right there is the crux of the problem. I am the only agent they truly trust. Now why they classify me as trustworthy I have no idea. I may be 143 years old, but I am not a saint. Yes, I am immortal. My stupid mother Renee decided she didn't want me to die so she worked a little bit of her science. A teaspoon of this and a pinch of that and voila! I was immortal. No one knows what my mother gave me. SIS has done multiple tests, but they find nothing abnormal other than the odd color of my eyes...purple. They do know that I heal exceptionally fast, never get sick or age and I don't need to sleep, eat or drink. Ever. Oh, and I have super powers, well sort of.

You see I can change my appearance to anything I desire off will power alone. Speaking of which, a boy who I instantly recognize as Edward from the folder swaggers into the room. He has light blue eyes and a mop of sandy hair. I start to study him out of habit. He has a way about him that commands the room. Everyone is staring at him. He smirks in a way that tells the room _I'm rich and don't forget it_. I roll my eyes. Yeah, just keep thinking that Mr. Hot Shot I'm too cool for everyone else.

He is walking towards me. I pretend to be flipping through the history textbook. The strong scent of his cologne floats in the air, the heat rolling off him. The silence in the room notifies me of Edward's presence without looking up. He clears his throat. I don't look up. Again, this time louder. I don't look up. Finally after finishing my chapter in the book I make a show of closing it and glance up.

"Is there a reason for interrupting my reading?"

"Yes, actually. This is my seat. You must be new here so you would not know." I blink. If he thinks I'm going to move, he's greatly mistaken. "Well..." I raise my eyebrows in challenge. Blake looks surprised and briefly lost. Then his face hardens and eyes narrow.

" Look, my name is Edward Cullen and this is my seat. I don't care who you are. You. can. not. sit. here."

Jeez, this guy is really _not_ so bright. Doesn't he get that I will not be moving? I start to tell him just that when the teacher hobbles into the room. Her eyes scan the room, stopping when she sees Edward's angry position and my attitude. "Mr. Cullen please take a seat," she says. Many of the other kids giggle and I see a ghost of a smile touch the teacher's face. Score: 1 for Bella, 0 for Edward. I spend the rest of class thinking of how I am going to stake out Edward's house tonightwhile Edward glares at the back of my head. A lovely start to what will be a lovely 'friendship'. I'll start the whole friend thing tomorrow.

I stare into the black of night. It's 1:15 am. Time to take a look at Edward's house. I park my Audi a ways down the street from Edward's house. I hop out and immediately start to observe. I am on a hill so I have quite a good view of Edward's house. From my vantage point I can see 4 security cameras circling the perimeter of the house. They're the good kind too. But I'm the best. There are no guard dogs, so I begin. Clicking the button on my awesome pen, I aim lasers at each of the cameras. This should blind them for around 30 seconds. I dart through the yard mindful of the cameras on all sides of me and counting the seconds in my head. 25...24...23. I reach the front door. Pulling a bobby pin out of my hair, I jam it into the lock. 19...18...17. It clicks open easily. Stupid people. They rely way too much on their cameras. God, and I thought they were supposed to be super spies. Yeah! Not seeing it.

The house is silent as I slowly look around. I start to move from room to room. Kitchen, bathroom, office. Bingo. I slide into the room and lock it behind me. Immediately I head towards the laptop sitting on the desk. It's locked. "Crap" I start to try names that were listed in the files. Nothing works. Then the door knob jiggles. I freeze. I am _so _busted. Outside I head what is distinctly a male voice mutter about not locking a stupid door and darn kids and their tricks. I almost laugh. Almost, but not quite.

Footsteps walk away. I sigh relieved. The house is silent again. I scuttle down the hall and out the door watching for cameras the whole way. I'll have to try again tomorrow. Sliding into bed I can feel exhaustion wash over me and sleep comes instantly.

The ringing of a phone pulls me from my dream. Reaching through my haze, grumbling to myself, I reach towards the desk next to my bed.

"Isabella, how is the mission going?" Jamie asks.

"What time is it? "I murmur into my pillow.

"5 in the morning. How is the mission?" Jamie asks, persistent. 143 years of life, and Jamie feels that I can ruin the mission in a single day. Yeah, and I am the one that they _trust._ Sigh.

"Well, I pissed him off. Great start." I say, wiping the sleep from my eyes. It is Tuesday, my second day at highschool on my third go around. As always, high school mornings are the worst. My mind wanders to my mission while the phone buzzes lightly. Jamie was thinking to herself .

"Keep your eyes on the prize, Isabella." Jamie says and I hear the beep at the end of the phone call. I listen to the silence drowsily before pushing my hair back. Today, I probably should try not to become Edward's worst enemy once again. However, it it _was _a lot of fun. Throwing back my covers, I stare at the wall before throwing my legs over the edge.

"Good morning world," I whisper. Good morning, indeed.

. . .

"You are in my seat again. I thought you would learn by now that you DO NOT want to mess with me, freshman_." _Edward spits at me. A piece of his spit lands on the page that I am reading and I wipe it off slowly, pointedly. I cannot deal with ignorance, and Blake is the definition of ignorance.

"Now that you have interrupted my reading a _second_ time, I would like to introduce myself. My name is Bella I am a senior, wonderful making your acquaintance," I retort. I then turn my eyes upward from my book. He blinks when my eyes connect to his with contempt. He has noticed my special eyes. He suddenly realizes that he is not dealing with a normal freshman here.

"Nice to meet you, _Bella," _He says, twisting my name horribly. "My name is Edward Cullen, and that has been my seat since freshman year. I would like it back, _please."_

I smile, turning my charm on and he blinks again. The two brain cells in his head are working harder than usual and he has to keep refreshing."Now, that is better. Repeat that sentence with a bit less attitude next time, and maybe I will consider moving to the next open seat," I say, my voice is sweet and sharp, and Edward tightens his gaze.

"May I please sit down in my seat," Edward asks. His voice is tight and his fists are white. I blink, as though waiting for something.

"What?" He spits. The teacher is walking through the hallway. His window of opportunity is closing.

"_Your _seat?" I ask. The class chuckles. Every set of eyes are watching us.

"May I please sit down in _your _seat," Edward spits. I nod, smirking victoriously.

"Yes, you may. Thank you for asking politely." I say. I kick myself internally. This friend thing is really not working out quite as I expected. I grab my items and slowly exit the seat, Edward watching intently. As I move one seat behind him, the class is beaming and you can almost see the steam rolling off of Edward's head. I sit down, and the girl behind me nudges me. She slips a note into my hand.

That was awesome.

I look at her and grin. The class is buzzing when the teacher enters. Her eyes fall directly onto the seat positions and she grins when she sees Edward's simmering hatred. "Good morning class!" she boasts playfully. Edward stared pointedly at the desk. "Mr. Cullen, would you like to begin the discussion on the twenty pages assigned for homework? Tell me, what is your opinion of the use of iambic pentameter in Shakespeare's work?" she asks. I almost feel bad for the boy. Almost. Final score: Bella 2, Edward -1, Teacher 1

Class continues and I find myself drifting back to last night. To get into the computer, I am either going to need a lot time to hack it or squeeze it out of Edward. The thought makes me grin. But I still need to befriend Edward. Time for damage control.

The bells ring signaling the end of first period. Edward jumps up for his seat like it has hot coals on on it. He then proceeds to bolt from the room . I start to follow him, but an onslaught of people interrupt me. "Bella that was" "Bella what,". I struggle through the people trying to keep Edward in sight. He is rounding the corner. I speed up losing the swarm of people.

"Hey Edward, wait up,"

He stops but doesn't turn. He is silent and brooding. Teenagers " What do you want? Here to embarrass me some more?" I start to get angry. Really I was just going to offer to be friends What. A. Jerk. Screw damage control.

" You arrogant jerk. I was going to apologize but now I, I, ..." I am so livid that I can't speak.

"Well forget it freshman. I am going to hail misery on you." His eyes narrow again. " You want to play dirty? Bring it on." I take a deep calming breath. Oh Edward, Edward, Edward. You have no idea how much I want to take you up on that offer. Jamie would not be pleased though. Such a joy kill.

" Look Edward, I don't want to cause trouble. I am only going to say this once. I am offering to start over. You don't want to turn that down. I can and will make _your_ life miserable." Edward starts to look slightly scared. Finally! Thats right. I'm a scary immortal spy.

"Please?" I say quietly. I hate begging, but the situation called for it. I watch Edward's conflicted features carefully. Resignation finally settles over him. Finally, Edward gives a small nod. I grin and phase back into snarky Madeline from scary immortal. "Later boys," I smirk at Edward's groupies who have just now decided to grace us with their presence. _That went well._

I decide to sit in Edward's lunch seat. This was not difficult, they always arrive late to lunch and skip the line for food. Their spot is actually pretty nice but no one has ever dared to touch it. At least, not until I came around.

When Edward's eyes fell onto me sitting in his "special" seat, he becomes flustered. His friends form an attack formation behind him and puff up to try and look bigger. They do not need help, but I could easily take them if it came to a fight.

"Good morning, girls. did someone take your ice cream? You look a little put off," I tease. Edward raises his fist threateningly and I look him straight in the eye.

"I will pulverize you, you little sh.." He began. I interrupt him. "Watch your language, I wouldn't like mommy to have to wash your mouth out with soap." His pack chuckles and he turns to them to and glares. The cafeteria is silent watching our confrontation. If something is going to happen, it needs to happen now.

"Common, Edward. She won't move," one of the jocks says. Emmet I think his name was. He is the smartest of the group. I have counted seven in total, and they all nod in accordance with the beach blonde who had just spoken. Other than Bl of course.

"You can join me, if you would like!" I say, being honestly sweet. Their problem was not ignorance, (unlike Edward), just too many muscles and too few brain cells. Their girlfriends were watching with pursed, fat lips, glaring into my soul. A lesson; making enemies 101.

The boys shrug and join me, leaving Edward standing alone in the center of the cafeteria. He watches with defeated eyes. I laugh. He looks like a sad tomato with a headache (that headache being me). I pat the empty seat next to me, waving him over.

"Come on, I saved you a seat next to me," I smiled The cafeteria hesitates. I can almost hear their thoughts. _Will he do it? Come one remember we are friends now. _I think, this could be the one chance to actually turn his hatred into an acquaintance, at the very least. _You can't be that stubborn. _He isn't. He puts his head down and takes the seat next to me. I can almost hear the herd of girlfriends hissing at me. The obvious leader, a cherry blonde with tiny wrists, leans over and whispers to the girl next to her. I can just make out the words from her lips. "She needs to go," she whispers. She meets my sharp eyes with her painted green ones. Her makeup makes her look like she is wearing a halloween costume. I grin, she scowls.

I turn to Edward who is simmering as his friends continue to normally, joke around without a care of their infuriated leader.

"Who is that?" I ask, nodding towards the girl.

"My girlfriend Tanya. You got a problem with her?" Edward spits.

"No. But it looks like she has a problem with me," I chuckle. I think I hear him murmur something along the lines of "not the only one." I decide to ignore that.

" So tell me about your family," I ask nonchalantly. hoping for some information that will make my hacking easier. A spark alights in Edward's eyes. I watch him, suspicious of the arrogance I see written on his face.

"Oh, well they own a corporation called Cullen Enterprizes. It earns about $40,000 a day so naturally we are rich with a huge house. Mom says that's why we can't have any neighbors. She doesn't want to brag,"

I roll my eyes, "Mommy must be so proud of you."

He snarks right back, "What do your parents do, work at the McDonald's down the street?"

"Come over to our house this weekend and I'll introduce you. We can tell them how we met."

Edward glares at that statement. "Actually my family and I are spending the weekend in Paris shopping for a new yacht." Thank you stupid, that was exactly the information I needed. Mommy and Daddy are taking Edward out shopping. It's time to stage another break in.

Once again I find myself on the hill overlooking the Cullen House. A slight breeze blows through the grass making a whistling sound. The trees behind me provide huge dark shadows and a sliver of the silver moon can be seen. Silently, I move through the trees and down the hill towards the enormous house. It seems that the Cullens up the security level when they leave. Almost twice the amount of cameras circle the house. I can't ever catch a break. Well this will be fun. I only have time to dismantle half the cameras. I'll have to avoid.

Never breaking stride, I move my body around the yard. Thank god there aren't lasers. I am about ten feet from the door when a blinking red light catches my eye. A camera that I didn't see is turning in my direction. "Crap," This is not good, at all. I do not have enough time to run or blind the camera. Fear streaks through me. _Oh boy._ I transform. Glancing down I see that in my haste I have turned myself into a furry black cat. This is embarrassing, but it will keep me unseen.

Leaping, land on the front porch and turn myself back to human form. _Whew. _I hate cats. I pick the lock in under 7 seconds. This time when I open the door I know exactly where I need to go. The office is unlocked and silent in the night. Everything is in perfect order except the laptop is missing. How could I not see this coming. Mr. Cullen must have taken it to Paris. Stupid, stupid immortal spy. Well I might as well search through the desk. I pull open the giant drawer and sift through all the various papers. Most of them are bills and old checks. One paper near the bottom of the pile catches my eye. It is an email. I start to read.

From: Lauren Johnson

Subject: Safety Measures

Date: 9/2/13 5:19 pm

To:Carlisle Cullen

Carlisle,

I am very worried about the safety measures on the documents. We have been informed that there are people looking for them not to mention the SIS spy that has surely been sent out. Please be sure to tighten the security on your computers. As you know, many people would like the information on Renee Swan.

Sincerely,

Lauren Johnson

My mind reels. The information is about Renee Swan. My mother. Renee Swan.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I just want to remind you guys to check the A/N chapter because you will not be notified when I update it. I also have a poll on my profile to check out. Hope you love the chapter. :)

Three days later...

I'm flipping through stacks of information. It's 5:30 am. Early, even by my standards. Notes on Lauren and Mr. Cullen's behavior are littered along the carpet in my room. For the last two days, I have spent my time trailing and eavesdropping on Lauren and Mr. Cullen. Lauren Johnson has turned out to be a formidable opponent. Not that she could evade me or anything, but she always seems to disappear in thin air. I managed to hack into her phone which she conveniently lost and got the dates and times for all of next months appointments. One of which just happened to be with Mr. Cullen next week.

For now, I am stuck with data analysis. I go through everything I know about Lauren. She is a 29 year old female. She lives in Seattle Washington by herself excepting the occasional boyfriend. She trust no one but herself with anything including her calendar. To everyone else, Lauren looks like the normal woman in the State Department. I know this to be untrue. Lauren does work for the State Department, but also works for the FBI.

She is a double agent. The problem with surveillance on a double agent is they're extremely careful. They always expect to be watched and take measures to prevent it. This means I have to get information from the inside. I have to go undercover, while undercover. I think Jamie is overdue for a phone call.

Picking up my phone I dial Jamie's private number. I have it on speed dial, but I want to stall even if it is just a few seconds. Jamie picks up on the second ring. She just has to ruin my plans.

"Bella. How nice of you to call. Is the mission on track?"

" Jamie. The mission is going well. I got into Carlisle Cullen's computer on Tuesday. Your information was not there but I found..."

I hesitate to tell Jamie about the email concerning my mother. Did she know about that. Is that what her information is about? Is that why she sent me on this mission? I don't understand why she wouldn't tell me. Either way, to get a new identity, I am going to have to tell Jamie something. That doesn't mean however that she needs _all_ the info.

"...an email from someone named Lauren Johnson. She was speaking of safety of information that apparently Carlisle has. I believe that is ours. Lauren is a double agent. FBI. I need a new identity to infiltrate the State the Department. Possibly a new PA?"

Jamie seems slightly excited. " Excellent work Bella I will have the "new you" sent by tomorrow. Let me know of any more progress you get. Just one question how are you going to go to school and work at the State Department?"

"Just trust me Jamie. I'll take care of that, I just need some ID and maybe a new wardrobe. Maybe I can be a night janitor. Oh! Oh! Can I be a redhead this time? Last time I changed appearance you made me a grubby fat blonde. So not cool."

I can almost see Jamie roll her eyes. I grin. Of course Jamie knows that I am grinning.

"For a 143 year old girl, you act very childish. Besides that mission requires you to be a little ugly. It's not my fault that the Prime Minister of Canada had an ugly wife."

I giggle just a bit. "Talk later Jamie," I set the phone down. Mission accomplished. Well one mission accomplished. Glancing at the clock I see that is now 7:15. School starts in an hour. Another day of Edward and awesome history teachers. My life is really, really weird.

Having the same schedule as Edward is a curse and a blessing. On one hand, he is in a lot of AP classes. Surprising, but I guess under the mean exterior there is a smart boy. I am at least using my brain. On the other hand, I have to deal with him all day. Like right now. We are in English and he is droning on about the various sports that he has played and how much of an asset he is to them. I am staring at the clock by the door willing it to move faster.

Eventually I find that I am drifting off. The last week has been a little exhausting. I might as well take a nap. I already read Shakespeare's _A Midsummer Night's Dream_ anyway. And with that, I give myself permission to sleep.

Something stirs me from my sleep, a brush of air across my skin. Still half asleep, my mind leaps to conclusions. _Bullets_, My mind screams, wiping the lingering fog from my mind. My body whirs into action and my eyes fly open.

Ouch. The lights are bright, but I still drop to the floor, reaching for the hidden knife in the bottom of my shoe. When my eyes adjust, I look around me. I was in a classroom. And everyone was staring at me. All of the chips fall into place and, I find myself staring straight into the eyes of Edward's girlfriend. In her hand, she is holding a straw. Spitballs. How professional. I let my hand fall down from my shoe.

"Ms. Swan, would you like to get back in your seat?" The teacher asks. I grab the straw out of Tanya's soft, pink-tipped hands and return to my seat. My heart is still racing and my ears hear everything as I sit down. My eyes constantly scan the room, jittery. Her friends snicker as she grins. _So, it's going to be like that-_ I begin to think. Edward interrupts my thoughts.

"What the heck is wrong with you?" Edward says in a deathly quiet tone. His voice is low, angry, exasperated. There is something wrong with him today. As a spy it is my job to observe. He seems a bit too vulnerable. What caused this outburst? Tanya brilliant green eyes flinch and the smile melts off her face. The teacher continues droning on in the background, oblivious.

Tanya purses her ruby red lips and brushes back her platinum blonde hair seductively.

"Eddie," she murmurs, her eyes sickeningly sweet.

"No, Tanya. I've had it. We are not in elementary school." he spits. I almost feel bad for Tanya as Edward digs into her. It seems that his anger has been building for a while. This is not his normal self. He is usually cold and arrogant, but not to his friends and never in a viscous manner.

"And stop acting like you actually care. I know all the boys in this school would die to even sit near you, but they don't realize how freaking _empty_ you are. You are just a pretty face that is available for whomever best suits your needs," He begins. One of Edward's friends interrupts him.

"Leave her alone will you?" he says. Edward turns to him.

"What the heck man?" He barks. The teacher is eyeing the confrontation but he still continues to drones on. "I can't deal with having this perfect star image with the beautiful blond girl hanging on my arm. I am not perfect. And neither is she. Why would you even do that?" He whips back around to face Tanya. "To anyone? Especially Bella. Bella did absolutely _nothing_ to you. I am sick of all of these mind games. I'm sick of you. And don't you ever, call me Eddie again."

"Is there anything I can help you with?" The teacher asks. Edward's voice had risen too high. The entire room was tense as he sighed.

"No. There is absolutely nothing that you can help me with. Continue," Edward says. He flicks his hand rudely, telling the teacher to go on. The teacher stiffens up, but continues on.

Edward sinks into his seat. I was surprised at this lash out, he was defensive today. The clock ticked onward as the entire class ignores the teacher. They all were obviously feeling bad for Tanya. I wasn't though. She did not seem offended at all. She simply had a false pouty face on to soak up the attention like a sponge. Her friends patted her on the back comfortingly and she smiled sweetly towards them, pretending to be hurt. She _is_ just a big act.

I felt bad for Edward, though. He was acting the villain, the tough guy. But then what was he trying to hide? If I had to guess, I'd assume it was from a past event. What happened to him?

When the bell rang, the class jumped at the opportunity to leave. I sat, releasing my breath. Edward did not move. Eventually, we were the only two left in class other than the teacher. I open my mouth to say the words that I had thought of the entire class. A few specially chosen ones that might reach through Edward's shield. I stand grabbing my bag as Edward stares blankly forward. Finally, I speak.

"Thank you-" I begin. He does not look. "For standing up for me."

He does not say anything, but I can see turmoil behind his blank eyes. I begin to walk out of the classroom. Pausing at the door, I say something that surprises me. The first part that I had said was only for the mission, but what I said next was oddly real.

"You don't have to be perfect," I say. Edward closes his eyes slowly, and opens them quickly. He seems shockingly vulnerable. They his face glosses over and he shrugs defensively. I walk out of the class.

In the hallways, I watch the girlfriend beginning to cry falsely. Her friends comfort her and I hear people digging into Edward. He' the villain. He's the bad guy. People love to point fingers. It is much easier to see behind a pointed finger, then you don't truly have to see.

Tanya looks up at me. I am standing still in the middle of the hallway. She wipes a stained tear from her eye, and she flashes a sly smile in my direction. I blink. After going to high school three times, it still surprises me how vicious people can truly be.

I continue walking, resisting the urge to dig into Tanya the same way Edward did, and enter the next class. I sit down in Edward's normal seat, as usual, but it just doesn't feel right. Pushing my bag back, I take the seat behind me.

The class begins, and the seat in front stays empty. No one cares to notice except me. I could imagine Jamie whispering in my ear: _Don't mess up the mission by getting emotionally attached. Don't look for him. We just need the information. That is all. Don't raise your hand. Stay in class. Well Jamie, you were the one who said to make friends_.

"May I use the restroom?" I ask the teacher. They shrug and I stand. Walking through empty hallways, I begin searching. Passing by the boy's bathroom, I hear an odd hiccuping sound followed by a sniff. Peeking my head through the door, I open my mouth to speak and I can hear Jamie yelling at me again. At the moment I don't care.

"Edward?" I call. The sound stops. I wait, but there is no response. I return to the classroom, feeling odd.

When the bell rings for lunch, I make my way down to the cafeteria. I sit in my normal seat among the jocks. They arrive without Edward. I eat my lunch complacently, laughing at their crude jokes and not responding as they dig into Edward. However, they stop suddenly when he sits down at the table. His face is a mask when they ask him where he was. His eyes look into mine fleetingly, wondering whether I would betray his secret. I stay silent, staring into my sandwich. He relaxes slightly.

"Wandering. I did not want to go to math, the teacher is a dunce," he says. The others nod and begin to joke around normally, falling into routine. After lunch is over, I stand up to leave. I jump when I feel Edward's hand wrapped around my wrist. I turn to him, unsure of what to expect. He simply sighs and says two words that I never expected him to be capable of saying.

"Thank you," He lets go and turns to his friends. They are oblivious. I walk away slowly, my mind processing in shock. Some humans are really horrible behind a sweet exterior, but it seems that even the hardest people have a heart.

I leap from my seat when the bell rings. Gym is next. Good, I could use some physical exercise. It may clear my head. I can't seem to get Edward's words out of my head. _Thank you. I'm not perfect. Why would you even do that to her. To anyone. I hear an odd hiccuping sound followed by a sniff. he was crying in the bathroom. Edward Cullen was crying. Something is seriously wrong here._

A voice pulls me out of my thoughts. "Did all that spit get to your head?" Tanya. Of course she would be in my gym class. Who does she think she is? I close my eyes for a brief second trying to calm the rage that folds over me like a blanket. When they reopen, a pair of angry green ones are locked with mine across the room. Edward's tenses, ready to jump up and come to my defense.

_Sorry Edward. As sweet as that is, I am going to take the Barbie down_. I raise my eyes to Tanya.

"Oh, I'm sorry were you speaking to me? I thought you were an orange Barbie. My mistake. Maybe try laying off the tanning spray so that it doesn't happen again."

"You-you-I...You have no idea who you're dealing with you freak. Just keep out of my sight. Your creepiness might wear off." My first instinct is to drop kick Tanya. Wipe that smug smirk off her face. Instead, I grin devilishly._ Oh, Tanya you just started a war. And I am way more creeping than you give me credit for._

Just then the whistle blows, signaling Gym students to gather around the coach. I saunter over.

"Alright everyone, today we are going to do some fitness testing. You will be assigned a partner of the opposite gender so that friends cannot conspire," he pauses and glances around as if people were already plotting how to cheat. " You will have seven 2-minute tests to undertake. Once you and your partner finish join the game of dodgeball on the other end to the gym."

I find myself paired with Edward. Well at least it will be interesting. Maybe I can find out what happened to him.

" The first test is sprinting. You have 2 minutes to sprint as may lengths of the gym as you can. Your partner will count. I'll give to 30 seconds to consult with your partner," and with that, Coach left the scene. Well actually, he was still in the gym, but pretty much invisible. Most of the girls are busy trying to seduce their partner. I figure those who were not, are exceptionally smart.

Edward approached me warily. He seemed unsure what my reaction was going to be. I want to smile and reassure him that I was okay with him being my partner. Instead I remain silent and indifferent. " Hey," Edward smiled hesitantly.

"Do you want to go first?" I ask him.

" Sure,"

Just then the whistle blows and Edward takes off. I have to admit, he is fast. Nothing like me, of course. About a minute into Edward's test, I see Barbie Queen and her followers whispering in the corner. Edward hits his 17th length. Tanya glances once at me and then struts over to my side.

"Mind if I run next to you," I look at her suspiciously, then mentally shrug. I can take anything she throws at me.

"Sure,"

Tanya lines up beside me, looking like a complete dork. She is in a very crappy starting position. Her head tucked down, almost in her shirt. Bottom's in the air and arms right in front of her. Edward breezes by just as the whistle blows. 20 lengths. Not bad. Tanya throws a look at me. The coach starts to count down. I crouch. The whistle blows.

I am about to explode when Tanya's sandal clad foot pushes out and in between my feet. _Really chick, you don't wear sandals to a gym class._ I resist the urge to roll my eyes. At the moment. I have a more pressing emotion.

Anger bubbles up in me, threatening to take control. That's it! I have been patient. Tanya who is now ten feet ahead of me smirks over her shoulder. I could easily overtake her, but I bide my time. _Patience Bella. Remember the reward._

I pretend to be trying to catch up. Unfortunately for me, Tanya is very slow. I can see it now. A big fat F on my gym class because I was slower than Tanya. Grrr. I finish the lengths with a brilliant score of 15. That is horrible, even for someone _not_ trained as a spy.

Blake cocks his head to the side when I finish. I know he saw Tanya's attempt to trip me. He records my score, but I can see his curiosity. I lean towards him to reveal my plans.

"Gym is not over yet. We still have a dodgeball game,"

A slow knowing grin spreads across Blake's face. Oh, he's knows I'm evil, and I have no doubt that he'll help me.

Thanks for reading. My grammar is not as good in this chapters so feel free to let me know if you find a mistake. Reviews are loved as well as suggestions.

BJ


	3. Chapter 3

I am attempting to wipe the smile off of my face as I held the red rubber ball. Gym is not over yet, and Barbie queen is rallying her troops to beat me down. Somehow, she expects that seven of her friends on her side can beat me. I am unsure which delusional world she is living in. Not the one that the rest of us reside in, that is for sure. I am a spy. She is a cheerleader. Umm, I think my status wins.

"Would you like to face them alone?" The gym teacher asked. He could care less, but as his job, he was obligated to ask.

"Yes," I say. The barbie squad smirks. I simply relax, stretching my arms as though I am about to go to sleep.

"It's your call. Come and get me when you- if you- if _somebody_ gets hurt," The teacher says, walking away. A few courts down, Edward was playing basketball with his friends, but he kept his eyes directed towards me worriedly. I turn to Edward and begin to scowl at him as he continued to worry. He chuckled from a distance and pretended to look away, occasionally glancing back.

"Shall we begin, girls? Be careful not to break your nails," I say. They practically snarl.

"Be careful not to break your face- more than it already is broken, of course," Tanya says. She is holding a large blue dodge ball, bouncing it menacingly. Her friends push their phones deep into their short pants and attempt to crack their knuckles. A few succeed with cracking their knuckles, but many just go "eww" when they hear their comrades.

The coach holds the whistle in his mouth as he begins counting down from ten.

"Ten!"

"Freak" Tanya spits.

"Nine!"

"Toy Barbie" I retort.

"Eight"

"Psycho"

"Seven"

"Pumpkin"

"Six"

"Stalker"

"Five"

"Cheerleader"

"Four"

"Geek"

"Three"

"Blonde"

"Two"

"You're dead."

"One"

"Sorry, I don't talk to corpses," I laugh.

The whistle blows. I roll easily to the left as eight balls fly in my direction. Not a single one finds its mark. They bounce behind me and accidentally hit the coach who subsequently falls on his behind. The girls laugh and I stand, a victorious grin on my face.

"What are you going to throw at me now, your fake nails?"

All eight eyes narrow on me. And this is why I hate high school. I pick up a ball and throw it with considerable speed. It smacks the target in the chest. At the same time, I roll a ball behind me towards Edward. I don't look back, I know that he has the ball.

I pick up two more balls and quickly disable the rest of the Barbie Squad. Now it's just Tanya and me. I pick up a ball and I know Edwards has one ready too. Behind my back, I start to count down with my fingers. Three...Two...One! Two balls fly through the air. They hit Tanya on either side of the head. I grin triumphantly. Behind me I can hear the cheers of Edward's basketball buddies. Then I hear a whistle. _Oh no. _Coach walks up he takes a look at me and then starts to speak. I am already running through excuses to use, but to my surprise Coach says something entirely different.

"Who would like to play dodge ball all year long?"

Skeptical looks are passed around. That is every kid's dream, but it's almost too good to be true.

"Lets start a dodge ball league. I will invite other schools to participate, but I want two teams from our school. Isabella, you will be the captain of one team. Tanya, you will be the captain of the other team. From now on our gym classes will consist of training and practice for dodgeball teams."

The bell rang, and students hustle to change all the while, talking and chatting about the new dodgeball tournament. You know, just a normal day with all the high school drama.

I come home to an empty silent house, which is always a good sign for a spy. The alarms are all clear and everything seems to normal, but I have a bad feeling. I scan the house and bedroom, looking for anything that is out of place. Everything seems to be fine, but he feeling is still there. The same feeling that has saved my life multiple times and never failed to be right. A small sense of dread that warns me of upcoming danger.

My cellphone blares next to me and the caller ID pops up _Jamie_.

"Jamie," I greet.

"Isabella. Where are you? Are you safe?" Jamie sounds panicked, worried, and desperate. Something is definitely wrong. Jamie rarely panics.

"Yes. I just got back from school. What's wrong?"

"We got a tip from an asset in DC. There is someone looking for the same information. Apparently, they will go to any means to get it. You need to get it first." Jamie seems anxious . I immediately reassure her.

"Of course. I will not let anyone get it."

"Yes, yes. Good,and Isabella? Please be careful. This "person" may be dangerous. I would not doubt that they already know about you."

"Yes Jamie."

"Oh, I will be sending you some more supplies. I have a feeling more security will be needed for everyone."

With that the conversation ends. _Never_ doubt the "feeling".

Jamie's words send my brain into overdrive. I need to speed the operation up. With a threat on the loose, I will have to compete. I have a few options. I can go straight to Carlisle and take the information by force. This may work, but it is dangerous and Mr. Cullen may not hand it over. I could use my cover ID and pretend to offer help to protect the information. The only problem is Carlisle seems to be overly protective, and it would take a longer time. That leaves using Edward and…

Edward! With the new threat, Edward will be a prime target. He will be hunted, and I doubt that someone will have the sense to hide him. Just great, another chore for the super spy. When did my job turn into babysitting? Either way. I still need to protect Edward. I can't have him kidnapped and used as leverage.

So I guess I will become Edward's new best friend. Oh, what the world has come to.

My phone beeps again, this time to remind me of the meeting taking place. Carlisle Cullen and Lauren will meet in half an hour. I have no I have no idea where, so I need to follow them to the meeting location.

I hop into my Audi and speed towards the Cullen household. I arrive at the drive way just in time to see Carlisle jump in his car and take a left on a road leading to Miami. I follow all the while being careful to avoid being seen.

After about ten minutes of driving, Mr. Cullen parks his car next to a fairly new business office. I circle the office and pause in a lot next door to study it. It has four floors and shaded windows. I take note of the surrounding buildings and the silver volvo outside. Lauren must already be here. Big surprise there. Carlisle walks seemingly calmly to a back door, but I can see the signs of looking for someone. I do the same, and find no sign of any surveillance. Across the street, I see movement in a coffee shop. Two men are watching Mr. Cullen. As soon as I see them, I know they're security. There is something about how they move, with confidence, and are always scanning the area.

I look back at the office in time to see George, move around to type in the door code. I have no view of the numbers, and I catch sight of a green light that beeps and lets him through.

So now I am stuck outside a secure office building with no way to listen in on the conversation. _Great super spy you are Bella_. I cannot risk being seen. I will just have to come back tonight. I should have enough time to gather supplies come back, break in, and get back out before 2 am. That will leave five hours of sleep and time to reenergize for friend making tomorrow. Pleased with my plan, I step on the gas and drive back home.

I am parked across from the office again, ready to begin my scouting. My hair is in a high ponytail with the hood of my black sweatshirt covering it. I have on dark fitting stretchy pants that allow me maximum flexibility. The weight of my "toys" in my pocket is prominent. I always come prepared. I have my lasers for any unexpected cameras, and a harness to scale the building with. I also have my lock picks, and of course, my phone.

This device is probably the most useful with the special add-ons that the agency required. It has the newest gps and tracking system as well as security access to all SIS and CIA files. The camera on the top not only takes pictures, but also provides facial recognition security and analysis of any picture taken. Along with facial recognition, the phone also has a fingerprint scanner and all functions are voice activated. Not that any of this is useful if I'm dead, which is why I in the back there is a self destruct button disguised as a pink gem. When pushed SIS will be notified and back up sent. So yeah, my phone is my baby.

I slide my hand against the smooth face of my phone, and with a burst of confidence, begin to walk towards the office. The guards in the coffee shop face the main entrance. I plan to scale the east wall, opposite the guards. It is dark, shady, and with minimal cameras. I peek around the corner, looking for cameras or security detail. All clear. I star to round the corner when I hear a scraping sound above my head. Above me is a man in all black scaling the building. _Busted_.

My first thought is..._What an armature. Anyone with experience breaking in knows not to make noise! It's the best way to get caught. _Finally, my brain decides to work and I whip back around the corner. I review the situation. There is another man trying to get in the building possibly for the same reason as me. He is not experienced in the art of scaling wall, so it's safe to assume he is not a thief or hired professional. That means either he of his boss is very desperate for something in that building, or this is a friendly dare. I can also conclude that he is not high up in the company rankings...and I have a plan.

I step through the shadows and stand directly underneath the mystery man. I whisper yell up at him, deepening my voice to sound like a man's, "What the heck do you think you're doing? Are you trying to get us caught. You were supposed to break in, not expose us."

The man looks down in shock. Surprise and then anger flashes across his face.

"Look here, I don't know who you are, but I was doing just fine on my own. I was given this job, and who are you to correct me?" _Here goes nothing._

"The boss sent me. It's lucky he did too. You almost ruined it."

I see the pride and disbelief rise up inside him. Even with the shadows of the night, I see the red of his face and his bulging eyes. And when he opens his mouth, I can tell that the situation is going to get worse.

"I will finish this mission. On. My. Own" And he lunges towards me.

The man whose name is unknown is a decent fighter. His lunges turns suddenly into a vicious kick to the ribs that is almost too fast to block. I take the kick, just to test the strength. Okay not the best decision on my part. This guy can kick. Hmm, maybe he should be named Kicker.

A fist comes flying at my head, most likely trying to knock me out. I block and bring my knee up to his abdomen. Kicker blocks, but not before I elbow him in the chest. He uses my momentum to flip me to the ground. On the ground, I am vulnerable. I lose the advantage of speed. Kicker is much heavier. I doubt I will overpower him.

As expected, Kicker launches himself on top of me. I roll out of the way just in time. Again and again he tackles, and each time I evade. I am getting tired. My instincts and training are keeping me alive. I cannot keep this up much longer

Kicker lunges again. This time I can't bring myself to roll away. Time seems to slow, and Jamie's voice filters through my head. I pick through them trying to find something that will help.

_Every situation changes, you must be able to adapt to the change._

_You are a spy. You con people. The skills that come with this occupation can be used for more than just spying. _

_Surprise and speed Isabella. Those are your biggest advantages. Con, then strike. _

I see Kicker flailing towards me. I roll slowly to the side, but not enough to evade the blow. Kicker notices and triumph is written over his face. I bring one leg up to protect my body, and my hands come to a defensive position. Kicker lands, smiles, and says,

"Now _I_ will finish the mission."

I start to push my leg against him ever so slowly. Then I strike. The blow lands on the back of his neck, knocking Kicker out cold. I push his body off mine. Adapt. Trick. Con. Strike. God bless Jamie.

The black lump at my feet is completely still excepting small movement for breathing purposes. I wince. Kicker really wasn't that bad. Of course he did try to hurt me, a girl, and he is working for some messed up organization. But he was just proving his worth.

I pull out my cell phone and scan Kickers face through CIA files. Laurent Gemini. He has a small criminal records, just minor stealing and trespassing. He lives in Miami with his girlfriend. Publically, Laurent works for Liam and Sons Auto Works. Everything is pretty normal. Near the end of the file there is one suspicious note written by Carlisle Cullen. _Suspected association with DOD and Benson. Surveillance suggested._

I need to find out who Benson is. Most likely he is Kicker's _other_ boss. I could interrogate Kicker, but I doubt he knows anything. Kicker just does the dirty work. I will follow him when he wakes up. That will lead me right to enemy . The only problem is Kicker saw my face and I don't have the resources to erase the memory. I guess that is just a risk I have to take, for my mother.


	4. AN

**Hi everyone. This is where I will be posting all my A/N so that you don't have to read them throughout the story. I may make small notes on certain chapters, but they will only pertain to the chapter. (excluding Chapter One's not.) Other than that, A/Ns will always be the last chapter, so please check often. :) **

**I just wanted to establish a time line for the story. At the moment I am traveling and updating may be scarce for a few weeks. Other than that, I am estimating that I will be able to have some kind of update once a week. Let's aim for every Monday starting on the 19th. I just need some time to recover from traveling. Also I want to thank you guys for being so awesome. Please remember to review it brightens my day. I mentioned before making chapters longer, and I will do just that. Thank you.**

**BJ**

**8/7/13**

**Okay so I am still working on the next chapter, but it _will_ be ready by next Monday. I also posted a new poll on my profile. Check it out and tell me what you think. Remember I am always open to ideas and I may include them in the story. I am also not opposed to criticism as long as it's not offense. Ciao**

**BJ**

**8/11/13**

**So I posted chapter 2. I really want to stop putting A/N on the chapters, but you guys have to read this chapter. I have a new poll concerning Edward and Bella. Please vote. The next chapter should be ready by 8/26. See you later!**

**BJ**

**8/19/13**

**I am soooo sorry that there is not a post today. I have not had access to a computer for the last week. The next chapter will be up by Thursday and to make up for the delay, I will give you a sneek peek at a future scene. **

**Sorry,**

**BJ**

**10/06/13**

**So an update on chapter 4... I have about a weeks worth of writing left, and then some editing. Chapter four is a lot of surveillance and waiting for Madeline, but you get and interrogation. Please don't hate me. I will not give up on this story ever. I also need a beta...badly PM me if you are interested.**


End file.
